Suddenly Supernatural
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: Tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa sosok yang selama ini ia lihat, hanya bisa ia lihat seorang diri. siapa dia? "Siapa aku?".. AU
1. Chapter 1

Angin berhembus dengan kencang sore hari ini, para pedagang kaki lima mulai berkemas mengemasi barang dagangannya. Langit cerah berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kelabu gelap. Beberapa sampah plastik serta dedaunan kering beterbangan mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh membawa berbagai macam barang bawaan, sesekali tangannya membenahkan topi rajutan bewarna merah muda dengan bordiran namanya _Sakura_. Gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda seperti bunga Sakura itu mengenakan bawahan celana _jeans _dipadukan dengan atasan lengan panjang bewarna merah muda bergambar kartun Doraemon, serta kaki-kakinya yang berlari beralaskan sepatu kets bewarna putih.

Ditubuhnya terdapat tas selempang dan ditangannya menggenggam tiga buah kertas karton masing-masing bewarna biru, merah, dan merah muda. Saat ia menyebrangi jalan, karena panik dan tak memperhatikan kanan dan kiri jalan terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba saja dari arah kanan terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Tiiiin…

Braak…

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), DLDR, AU, dan lain-lain

**.**

**Suddenly Supernatural**

**.**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, walaupun saat ini orang di luar kaca sana sedang tergopoh-gopoh menghindari hujan yang datang tiba-tiba . Dia menyetir hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menyulur ke depan meraih tombol untuk menyalakan radio di dalam mobilnya.

Setelah terdengar suara dari radio, tangannya menekan tombol chanel diradio mencari siaran yang dikiranya menarik. Tangannya berhenti kala ia menemukan sebuah stasiun radio yang menyiarkan musik bergenre_ rock_, sebuah stasiun radio yang biasanya ia dengarkan. Sekali tangannya terangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarkannya.

Saat di persimpangan jalan, di ujung jalan sana, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara sirine ambulan yang semakin lama semakin kencang kala ia semakin maju mengendarai mobilnya. Ingin mendengar lebih jelas, Sasuke mengecilkan volume suara radionya. Tepat di ujung jalan sana, ia melihat keramaian serta sebuah mobil ambulan bewarna putih.

Mobilnya semakin mendekat, terlihat bercecer darah yang masih terlihat basah menempel pada permukaan jalan. Barang-barang berserakahan dijalan dengan sebagian terkena cipratan noda darah yang menetes. Tempat kecelakaan itu terdapat di depan sebuah taman di pusat kota Tokyo, taman yang biasanya menjadi tempat pelepas lelah itu memang menjadi kawasan hijau yang telah ditetapkan oleh pemerintah kota Tokyo lima tahun yang lalu.

Onyxnya melihat sesuatu bewarna yang tersangkut diantara rimbunnya pepohonan, sesuatu bewarna putih dengan sebagian besar bewarna merah. Lalu onyxnya beralih pada seseorang yang berbaring di ranjang dengan tabung oksigen yang dipegang oleh seorang suster_. _'Mungkin korban kecelakaan,' batinnya.

Memang sedikit yang bisa ia lihat dari korban tersebut, pikirannya berkata bahwa yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan adalah seorang wanita karena rambutnya yang merah panjang. Tak mempedulikan tentang korban kecelakaan ataupun apa yang barusan dilihatnya, Sasuke segera menambahkan kecepatan meninggalkan tempat kecelakaan tersebut.

Dilihatnya dari kaca sepion mobilnya, tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu semakin lama semakin mengecil lalu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dialihkan lembali onyxnya untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir pada jalanan di hadapannya. Namun karena terlena oleh suara music klasik –yang sebelumnya telah ia ubah daro rock menjadi klasih- yang membuatnya mengantuk, akhirnya sebuah rambu lalu lintas terlewat dari pandangan matanya. Rambu lalu lintas yang menjelaskan bahwa sekitar lima meter di depannya, terdapat tikungan tajam.

Sasuke membuka matanya tiba-tiba karena kaget akan tikungan yang ada di hadapanya. Jarak antara mobil dan batasan jalan tidak memungkinkan untuk berbelok dengan lancar. Tepat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan berhenti saat mobilnya menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

Sasuke merasa dunianya menjadi terhisap dalam kubangan hitam besar. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri berkali-kali lipat, pandangannya memburam. Dan sebelum dirinya hilang kesadaran, terakhir yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya dengan panik.

.

**~Suddenly Supernatural~**

**.**

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dilihatnya sesuatu bewarna putuh samar yang mengelilinginya. Telinganya mendengar suara percakapan yang ia duga ialah suara perempuan, kepalanya mencoba menoleh ke asal suara, dan dilihatnya satu orang pria dan satu orang wanita sedang bercakap-cakapan tanpa mengetahui bahwa saai ini ia telah sadar dari tidurnya.

Salah seorang diantaranya mengenakan setelan jas bewarna putih yang biasanya dikenakan oleh para dokter sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang laki-laki yang ia kenali adalah kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

Tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua, ia menghadapkan kepalanya lurus keatap ruang rawatnya yang sekarang ia ketahui adalah rumah sakit. Pikirannya melayang kebeberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia terdampar diruangan serba putih ini.

Ia menghela napas beberapa kali, ia sudah ingat sepenuhnya tentang kenapa dan bagaimana ia kecelakaan. Sekarang mau apa? Pikirannya kalut memikirkan nasib mobil kesayangan hadiah dari keluarganya pada hari ulang tahun beberapa saatyang lalu.

Hah…

Kenapa musibah datang kepadanya pada saat yang tidak tepat?

Sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada aniki tercintanya tentang mobil kesayangannya.

Mengingat tentang kecelakaannya yang terjadi –menurutnya- beberapa saat yang lalu, ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda mengetuk kaca mobinya sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya. Apa dia yang menolongnya saat ia kecelakaan? Apa ia yang membawanya kerumah sakit?

Semakin ia memikirkan wanita itu, semakin penasaran pula ia dengan wanita itu.

Dilihatnya Itachi yang berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan cemas, sedikit geli karena wajah Itachi yang seperti itu membuat ia terlihat bodoh. Dilihatnya tersu Itachi yang akhirnya duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disamping ranjang rumah sakit.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman. Aku langsung kesini saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn,"

Itachi menghela napas saat dirasanya tanggapan Sasuke kelewat singkat, lithat! Wajahnya saja tidak ada perubahan antara sebelum dan sesudah kecelakaan. "Ada seseorang yang mengabariku bahwa kau kecelakaan."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Hn,"

"Entahlah, sepertinya seorang wanita, ia mengatakan kalau kau kecelakaan dan memberi tahu tempat kau dirawat, itu saja." Jawab Itachi. "Tapi saat aku menghubungi nomer itu untuk yang keduakalinya, nomor tu tidak aktif," terusnya.

Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas, apa mungkin wanita yang dimaksud Itachi adalah wanita yang sama yang ia lihat? Tapi jikalau benra, kemana wanita itu?

Itachi meraih apel yang ia bawa di atas meja pasien di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati Sasuke, lalu mengupasnya dengan pisau dengan apik, hingga kulit apel merah menjadi terpoting membentuk panjang. Setelah itu, Itachi memotong daging buah apel berbentuk dadu dan meletakan di atas piring yang sudah ada.

Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh adik semata wayangnya itu, sepertinya Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena tatapan mata onyxnya tajam menatap luar jendela yang terbuka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Makan apelnya Sasuke!" ucap Itachi menyodorkan piring yang terdapat ebebrapa potong apel dadu dengan garpu kecil yang tertancap disalah satu apel.

Sasuke melirik apel sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak, "Tomat!" serunya.

Itachi hanya menghela napas pasrah, kenapa sikap adiknya tidak berupah sedikitpun? Padahal Itachi sempat berharap bahwa setelah Sasuke kecelakaan, ia bisa berubah menjadi Sasuke yang manis. Namun harapannya pupus melihat adiknya yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Baik-baik, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu menyukai buah-buahan selain tomat. Entah kenapa yang ada di otaknya hanya ada tomat-tomat-toman dan tomat, kenapa Sasuke bisa sebegitu jatuh cintanya pada buah berbentuk bulat yang memiliki rasa asam manis? Apa Sasuke telah diguna-guna oleh tomat? Entahlah.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar menatap potongan apel yang masih disodorkan oleh Itachi. "Hn, aku mau tomat!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar namun sedikit ditekankan.

Mendengar ucapan adik menyebalkannya, Itavhi hanya menghela napas dan meletakan kempali apel yang telah susah payah ia kupas kembali di atas meja. "Baik-baik akan aku belikan, baik-baik disini! Kalau butuh sesuatu tekan tombol merah di samping tempat tidurmu!" ucapnya lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Setelah sepeninggalan Itachi, sasuke menghela napas dan meraih _handphone_nya yang berada di atas meja dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak diperban. Dibukanya aplikasi pesan dan menghela napas karena banyak sekali pesan yang masuk pada ponsel _touchscreen_nya.

.

**Baka dobe**

**Temeee… aku dengar kau kecelakaan? Kau baik-baik sajakan teme? Aku sedang diperjalanan saat ini, mungkin aku akan telat datang kesana karena jalanan sangat mecet di kota. Oh ya, aku bersama Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, dan Sai. Semoga kau baik-baik saja teme. **

.

**Karin**

**Sasuke-**_**kuuuuun**_**, yaampun Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, aku sangat cemas mendengar kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baikkah? Bagian mana yang sakit? Tunggu aku Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, aku akan datang!**

.

**Okaa-**_**san**_

**Sasu sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Okaa-**_**san**_** sangat khawatir padamu saat Itachi memberi tahu bahwa kau kecalakaan. Semoga Kami-sama selalu bersamamu nak. Okaa-**_**san**_** dan Otou-**_**san**_**mmu akan segera datang menjengukmu, semoga kau baik-baik saja sampai kami datang Sasu sayang. Kami mencintaimu.**

.

Sasuke menghela napas karena membaca sebagian pesan yang dikirim orang-orang terdekat untuknya. Rata-rata tujuan dari pesan itu sama saja, semoga dirinya cepat sembuh. Karena bosan dengan mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya, ia meletakkan kembali di atas meja.

"Bosan?"

Tiba-tiba dari samping kanannya terdengar suara seorang wanita. Dengan reflek, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tempat tidur, dilihatnya seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dengan topi rajutan bewarna putih dikepalanya, ia menatap kearahnya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya bingung, bukan karena wanita ini aneh –mungkin di akui sedukit- tapi karena ia tidak mengenal wanita ini. tunggu, sepertinya ia pernah melihat wanita ini, tapi dimana?

Semakin Sasuke memandang bingung wanita itu. Wanita itu malah memandang Sasuke dengan aneh. "Ada yang aneh dengan aku?"yanya wanita itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerurkan mengerutkan alis matanya bingung, sesekali ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dagu seolah berpikir. "Sakura," ucapnya menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya dengan raut yang berseri-seri.

Melihat respon wanita itu, Sasuke semakin bingung memandang aneh wanita itu. Tinggal menyebutkan namanya saja harus mikir terlebih dahulu, aneh. "Hn,"

Mendengar respon Sasuke, wanita itu semakin tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke, "Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu. Baik-baik, Sasuke akui bahwa gadis itu aneh, sangat malah. Untuk apa dia bertanya siapa dirinya, seharusnya yang bertanya itu ia, karena gadis ini dengan seenaknya masuk dalam ruang rawatnya, yah… walaupun ia tidak tahu kapan wanita ini masuk dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke," jawabnya datar.

"Oh," responnya, "Oh ya, tadi aku melihatmu kecelakaan loh! Kau menyetir tidak tentu arah dan akhirnya mobilmu melewati garis batas lalu menabrak pohon. Kau tahu, aku beruntung melihatnya, jarang-jarang aku melihat kecelakaan dari awal sampai akhir." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"…"

Gila. Bukan aneh lagi tapi gila, pikir Sasuke.

"Padahal aku ingin memvideokanhya dengan ponselku untuk kenang-kenangan atau bisa aku unggah di media masa seperti Youtube, Twitter, atau Facebook, tapi melihatmu yang berdarah-darah dan terlihat kesakitan aku jadi tidak tega. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku menolongmu, untung saja kau selamat."

Gadis ini benar-benar gila.

"Kau…"

"Temee…"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu kamar rawat inapnya dibuka paksa oleh teman-temannya yang satu persatu mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Pirang, hitam, perak, merah, coklat, dan biru putih. Melihat hal itu membuatnya menjadi mengalihkan perhatian seluruhnya dari gadis gila berambut gulali kepada teman-memannya.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun…" seseorang memelik lehernya erat, hingga rasanya lehernya terasa tercekik dan lengan kirinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Lepaskan Karin!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ngga, kan aku khawatir padamu Sasuke-_kun_."

"Karin-_chan_ kasian Sasuke, kau tidak melihat lengan Sasuke menjadi mumi begitu." Ucap Suigetsu yang berdiri disamping Sai.

Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya, Karin segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Sasuke dan melihat tubuh sasuke yang dibeberapa anggota tubuhnya terbalut dengan perban. "Astaga, maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak melihat kalau tubuhmu digulung perban."

Mendengar ucapan Karin, Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal dan melayangkan pandangan membunuh pada Karin.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa keadaanmu sudah baikan?" tanya Hinata yang berdiri disamping Naruto dengan membawa bingkisan berupa buah-buahan ditangannya, lalu ia berjalan kesamping Karin untuk meletakkan bingkisan itu diatas meja.

"Hn, baik."

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum.

"Hn,"

"Teme, sungguh aku tak menyangkan bahwa kau bisa mengalami kecelakaan. Kupikir dengan tampang menyeramkanmu kau bisa menakuti malaikan maut hahaha" ucap Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas yang berdiri disamping kiri ranjangnya dengan diam, sesekali tertawa dengan percakapan yang menurutnya lucu. Namun sedikit heran dan bingung menyerangnya. Apa teman-temannya belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura diantara mereka?

"Aku senang melihatmu sehat Sasuke, karena kupikir kau ada yang menemani disini. Aku ingin menjenguk temanku yang kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?"

"Ya, teman kuliahku. Dia kecelakaan pada waktu yang sama denganmu, mungkin tepat saat aku menerima kabar bahwa temanku kecelakaan." Jawab Ino.

"Dia koma saat ini," terus Hinata.

"Kau juga mengenalnya Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu Sasuke, ayo Hinata." Ucap Ino lalu diikuti Hinata di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memandang kepergian Ino dan Hinata dengar alis berkerut, sesekali pupil matanya tak tentu arah menatap sekelilingnya seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Pada saat sakura menatap kearahnya, ia mengalihkan tatapannya minghindari tatapan hijau milik gadis sakura itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang aku lihat di samping kiri tempat tidurmu? Kau aneh." Tanya Tenten.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Wahai manusia yang saat ini menjenguk Sasuke, tidak lihatlah kalian makhluk tuhan paling nyentrik dengan surai merah muda berdiri dengan tatapan bingun di sampingnya?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik dari tembok itu?"

Ah, sepertinya temannya mulai aneh. "Apa kalian tidak melihatnya?"

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu mengernyit bingung, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti di tembok dengan cat putih itu. "Kau bicara apa teme? Aku tidak melihat apapun disana, kecuali tembok dengan cat putih yang kulihat. Apa ada yang lain?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, namun berusaha tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya di depan teman-temannya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai muncul dari pelipisnya, turun perlahan dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi komono rumah sakitnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dan teman-temannya hanya mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menegang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdengar samar di indra pendengarannya. Tangannya memegang kepala bagian keningnya berdenyut nyeri mendengar suara Sakura dan yang lainnya yang begitu samar dan tidak jelas. Sesekali bibirnya merintih menahan rasa sakit, dilihatnya kesekeliling penjuru ruangan, sekelibat wajah cemas teman-teman yang menghampirinya, sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam dan kesadaran terampas darinya.

Hey, tak ada sekelabat merah muda dalam penglihatannya tadi!

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mengitari rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi rumah sementaranya selama dua hari belakangan ini. dan selama itulah ia tidak melihat seorang atau sesosok makhluk bersurai merah muda panjang yang –mungkin- telah menyelamatkan hidupnya saat ia kecelakaan tempo hari.

Ia memandang ke depan dimana terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa permainan anak kecil. Ia melihat beberapa anak kecil yang menderita kanker bermain dengan riangnya bersama teman-remannya sesama penderita kanker dengan riang, seolah tidak ada beban penderitaan yang mereka alami.

Saat matanya terfokus dengan objek dihadapannya, tak sengaja iris hitamnya tersibak dengan sesuatu bewarna merah muda yang berjalan keatas tangga yang berada tepat disamping taman anak-anak di dalam rumah sakit. Dengan pandangan ingin tahu, Sasuke mengikuti jejak Sakura dan menaiki tangga rumah sakit menuju lantai atas.

Saat dipersimpangan tangga, onyxnya melihat seseorang yang memiliki surai pirang yang duduk di depan salah satu ruangan dengan tulisan 'Sakura' di depan pintu. Merasa mengenali sosok pemilik rambut pirang itu, Sasuke segera mendekati orang itu.

"Ino?" panggil Sasuke.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Ino segera menolehkan suaranya ke asal suara, "Sasuke?" ucapnya mengerutkan alis.

"Sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menjenguk temanku yang dirawat di ruangan ini."

"Yang kecelakaan itu?"

"Ya. apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Sasuke memandang ruangan itu sebentar, "Mungkin lain kali saja,"

"Baiklah. Jenguklah ia sesekali selama kau masih di rumah sakit!"

"Hn," lalu ia berjalan lurus kembali mencari apa yang ia cari sebelumnya.

Sasuke berjalan santai melewatu ruangan demi ruangan yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut. Arah mata onyxnya focus memandang kedepan, sesekali melirik sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Namun, karena hampir setengan jam ia berkeliling namun tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar inapnya.

Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, lalu mendorong ke depan pintu putih dihadapannya. Onyxnya menemukan -lagi- seorang atau sesoso makhluk bersurai merah muda yang selama beberapa hari ini menghilang, dan entah bagaimana caranya dia kembali lagi dan muncul di dalam kamarnya.

Dilihatnya gadis manis bersurai merah muda yang sedang membelakanginya menghadap jendela. Dari penglihatannya, sepertinya Sakura sendang memikirkan sesuatu, batinnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke, "Sasuke!" ucapnya lalu berlari kecil kea rah Sasuke.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke meneliti Sakura dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Masa sih hanya ia saja yang bisa melihat wujud Sakura, dari manapun kelihatannya Sakura sama seperti mereka yang hidup. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada kaki Sakura yang terbalut sepatu kets putih, itu terlihat nyata dan menyentuh tanah.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa."

"Oh ya Sasuke, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Hn?" hei siapa gadis ini? ia baru mengenalnya beberapa hari dan seolah-olah gadis itu sudah mengenalnya sedari lama.

"Aku sangat bosan berkeliling ditempat ini, itu membuatku tidak nyaman untuk tinggal disini. Aku ingin pulang dari rumah sakit!" ucap Sakura memajukan bibirnya imut.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terasa ganjil, ia hanya berdiam diri, lagi pula apa hubungannya dengan ia yang masih berada di rumah sakit dengan Sakura yang bosan dirumah sakit. Hei… kalau ingin pulang ya pulang saja, untuk apa segala mengadu padanya? Itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Pulang!"

"Hee?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tak terlalu jelas di indra pendengarannya. "Bisa kau ulangi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sasuke menghelan napas lalu menatap Sakura. "Kau pulang saja!" serunya ketus, "Lagi pula, kau tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia benar, Sasuke benar. Apa hubungannya ia dengan laki-laki itu? Apa hubugannya jika ia ingin pulang? Apa? Sakura menundukan kepalanya mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tersimpan dibenaknya. Namun entah kenapa, semakin ia memikirkannya, maka kepalanya akan semakin pusing dan jawaban itu semakin tak terjangkau.

"Souka," gumamnya pelan, lalu berjalan kearah luar kamar rawat Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi punggung kecil itu dengan heran, lalu saat gadis itu berada di depan pintu kamar rawatnya, ia hanya menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan kearah ranjang tidurnya.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa tubuh seseoang yang tadi dilihatnya menembus melewati pintu kamar inapnya.

.

To Be Continued

.

Hollaaaaaaa… Kembali dengan Fiyui disiniiiiii wkwkwkwk XD hontouni gomenasai belum bisa namatin fic Fiyui yang multicap eaaps… /alay

Tapi insyaallah secepatnya dek wkwkwkwk XD

Betewe Fiyui dateng bawa fic multicap baru loooh… semoga sukaaaa….

Selamat menikmati ^^

Salam,

Fiyui-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Warning** : OOC, Typo, DLDR, AU, dan lain-lain

**.**

**Suddenly Supernatural**

**.**

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat seminggu belakangan ini. Keadaannya sudah membaik. Ia sudah dapat berjalan dengan baik walaupun masih butuh bantuan tongkat penyangga untuk menumpu berat badannya. Iris sekelamnya menatap satu-satunya pohon sakura tua yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah taman rumah sakit. Merah muda. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga Sakura.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang menatap seseorang yang telah ia kenali. Seseorang yang berumur lebih tua diatasnya. Itachi Uchiha. Kakaknya. Laki-laki itu mengenakan atasan kemeja bewarna biru dongker panjang yang bagian lengannya dilipat sesiku, dipadukan dengan celana berbahan jeans yang membuat penampilannya menjadi modis. Sasuke menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menata pohon Sakura yang sedang menggugurkan kelopaknya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Itachi mendekati ranjang Sasuke yang terdapat koper berisi pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan selagi ia di rumah sakit.

"Hn,"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, lalu saat ia ingin membawa koper itu, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langhaknya dan meletakkan koper hitam itu di samping pintu. "Ah ada yang aku lupakan." Ucapnya. "Aku akan mengunjungi adik temanku yang kebetulan dirawat di rumah sakit ini, apa kau mau mengunjunginya juga?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tunggu," ucapnya. Itachi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kaki adik semata wayangnya itu sedang tidak beres, pasti sangat sulit berjalan dengan menggunakan penyangga. Ia memaklumi dan keluar dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sekepergian Itachi, Sasuke menghela napas. Merasa bosan, ia meraih _handphone_ yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Membuka aplikasi kamere _handphone_, lalu mengarahkannya kepada pohon sakura yang terasa menarik perhatiannya. Ia memfokuskan gambarnya lalu mengambil gambar beberapa kali untuk dijadikan koleksi dalam folder fotonya.

Sasuke membuka galeri. Gambar pertama terdapat gambar empat orang anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama dengan latar belakang gedung sekolah mereka. Dirinya berada di samping ujung kanan foto menatap kamera dengan wajah datarnya, lalu disampingnya terdapat Karin yang sedang menggelayut pada tangan kirinya, disamping Karin terdapat Naruto yang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Karin, lalu di ujung paling kiri terdapa Itachi yang tersenyum tipis memandang kamera. Foto itu diambil saat penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahnya dulu, sedangkan Itachi sudah mau lulus.

Ia menggeser kembali koleksi foto dalam galeri fotonya. Hingga terdapat foto bunga sakura yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia ambil. Saat menggeser yang ke tigakalinya, ia tersentak kala ia menemukan atau melihat seseorang yang duduk di salah satu ranting bunga Sakura yang tebal. Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda, yang melihat kesamping kanan. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sejak kapan terdapat gadis itu dalam gambar yang ia ambil? Ia membalikkan gambar yang ia ambil kembali ke gambar sebelumnya, dua foto pertama yang ia ambil tidak terdapat gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa di foto ke tiga terdapat gadis itu? Bagaimana cara dia naik ke atas pohon? Sasuke ingat betul ia memfoto tidak dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Ia menggeser kembali foto keempat, masih dengan foto yang sama. Ia tersentak. Foto ke empat tidak terdapat foto Sakura didalamnya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah nama, nama seseorang yang berada dalam fotonya tadi. "Sakura?"

"Ya?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget kala terdapat suara yang ia kenali menyahutnya dari samping kanan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. "Mengapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya. Gadis itu duduk bersila diatas kasur rumah sakit seraya menatapnya polos.

"Karena kau memanggilku. Mungkin." Ucapnya menggedikan bahunya.

"Bagaimana cara kau bisa ada disini?"

"Entah. Tiba-tiba aku ada disini." Ucapnya santai.

Tepat saat Sakura menurunkan tubuhnya, pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang. Dua orang dengan warna rambut yan berbeda masuk, seorang diantaranya Itachi –kakaknya- dan seorang lagi bersurai merah darah yang ia tidak ketahui namanya, tetapi ia pernah melihatnya di pigura foto yang diletakkan Itachi di meja dalam kamarmya dengan keterangan Akatsuki.

"Sasuke perkenalkan, dia teman satu kampusku. Sasori."

"Sasori ini adikku yang nakal, Sasuke." Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

Sasori mengulurkan tanyannya dan disambut dengan tangan Sasuke, lalu menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing. Sasori tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan wajah datar bersahabat (?) oleh Sasuke. Sasori mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga sakura yang berguguran di balik jendela kaca kamar Sasuke, sepintas tatapannya sempat meredup kala ia mengingat sesuatu. "_Mouchan_," gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke memandang Sasori, lalu memandang Sakura yang berada di depan pintu seraya memandang Sasori dengan alis berkerut. Jika dilihat sekilas, wajah mereka berdua terlihat mirip satu sama lain, hanya warna mata dan warna rambut mereka yang membedakan. Sakura menatapnya balik seraya menyengir memperlihatkan gigi rapih putihnya. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya, _siapa sih dia?_ Batinnya mempertanyakan keberadaannya.

Sasori menatap Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis, terlihat tulus walau sinar matanya sedikit meredup. "Seandainya adikku membuka matanya sepertimu Sasuke," ucapnya kemudian. Itachi menepuk pundak Sasori mencoba menenangkan.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan datarnya seperti biasa, tetapi sorot matanya menyiratkan keprihatinannya. "Semoga adikmu cepat sembuh," ucapnya kemudian.

Sasori tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya. Itachi berjalan kearah koper yang terletak disamping Sakura, lalu menarik bagian gagangnya yang terletak dibagian atas koper. "Kau bisa berjalan sendiri atau perlu kubantu?" tanyanya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih penyangga yang terletak disamping meja, lalu meletakkannya di tangan kanannya. "Aku bisa sendiri." ucapnya seraya berdiri. Ia berjalan mengikuti Itachi yang membuka pintu kamar dan keluar melewati Sakura, Sasori mengikuti dari belakang Sasuke. Saat berada di depan pintu, Sasuke melupakan jam tangannya yang terletak di dalam laci rumah sakit. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasori yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jam tanganku tertinggal, duluan saja." Ucapnya seraya melewati Sasori.

"Baiklah," lalu keluar ruangan.

Sasuke membuka laci yang terletak disamping tempat tidur, lalu meraih jam tangan silver yang terdapat bercak darah yang sudah bewarna kecoklatan. Mungkin keluarganya tidak mengetahui terdapat jam tangan dalam laci itu sehingga belum sempat dibersihkan. Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar mandi guna mencuci jam tangannya agar dapat ia pergunakan kembali, walaupun kaca jam tangan tersebut sedikit retak dibagian ujuang, mungkin setelah ia pulih ia akan mengganti kaca jam tangan tersebut.

"Sasuke," Sasuke menolehkan kepalnya pada Sakura setelah memasang jam tangan itu di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, lalu berjalan kearah gadis itu. "Kau masih disini?" tanyanya kemudian. "Kau tidak pulang?" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa aku masih betah disini." Ucapnya terkekeh. "Selamat pulang kerumah Sasuke, mungkin lain waktu aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalnya, lalu berjalan melewati Sakura yang berdiri diambang pintu menatap Sasuke yang melewatinya seraya tersenyum. Sasuke melewati Sakura tanpa melirik maupun menatap gadis musim semi tersebut, saat beberapa langkah, ia menolehkan tubuhnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Gadis itu tidak disana.

Itachi menunggu di depan pintu keluar, dilihatnya Sasuke yang jalan tertatih-tatih dan menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung rumah sakit terutama gadis muda. Sasuke berdiri di depan Itachi, lalu Itachi menggeser koper yang ia pegang. "Aku akan mengambil mobil dulu, Sasori akan ikut pulang bersama kita, tetapi dia mengunjungi adiknya terlebih dahulu. Kau tunggulah disini," Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasori menatap wajah pucat adiknya yang terbaring dengan peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuh Sakura. Disamping kiri gadis itu terdapat monitor yang menayangkan gerakan detak jantung yang lemah. Napasnya teratur, wajahnya damai tanpa beban, tetapi matanya tertutup menyembunyikan bola mata besar emerald adiknya.

Sasori menggenggam tangan dingin itu yang tidak terdapat impus, menatapnya dalam lau menciumnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Setetes air matanya jatuh. Setelahnya ia meletakkan tangan itu kembali ke atas perut adiknya, masih menggenggamnya, lalu menundukan kepalanya mencium keningnya. "Cepat sembuh _mouchan_, _oniichan_ selalu mencintaimu." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sakura dalam tidurnya.

Sasori berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sakit, lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Itachi kemana?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, "Mengambil mobil." Ucapnya. Sasori menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Mobil hitam berhenti di depan keduanya, terlihat Itachi yang membuka kaca mobilnya menatap Sasuke dan Sasori. Itachi membuka bagasi mobilnya, dengan inisiatif Sasori meraih koper yang ada di samping Sasuke dan memasukannya dalam bagasi. Sasuke berjalan ke arah samping kemudi, lalu masuk dalam mobil setelah dibukakan oleh Itachi dari dalam mobil.

Setelah Sasuke menurup pintu mobilnya, Sasori membuka pintu penumpang, lalu duduk di belakang Itachi. Mobil itupun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sasuke menatap bunga sakura yang terlihat dari jendela kamar rawatnya. Disamping pohon itu terdapat sebuah tempat untuk anak-anak bermain dengan pasir pantai dibawahnya. Onyxnya melihat Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan tiga anak kecil yang sedang membuat istana dari pasir pantai tersebut. Tanpa sadar, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis.

Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan kening yang dikerutkan, "Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya bekendara.

Sasuke diam.

Sasori mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kuperhatikan kau meliat kearah bunga sakura itu terus eh?" Itachi membayar parkir mobilnya.

"Hn,"

Sasori memandang bunga Sakura yang dibicarakan, ia melihat tiga orag anak kecil yang bermain membuat istana dari pasir pantai yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit sebagai sarana bermain anak-anak, disana juga terdapat ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, dan perosotan. Kelopak sakura terbawa angin menghampiri anak-anak yang bermain, sehingga pasir pantai bertabur bunga sakura. Ia menatap anak-anak itu dalam diam, sekelabat surai merah muda menghampiri pandangannya. Ia berkedip. Tetapi hanya kelopak bunga sakura terlihat.

Sasori menghela napas berat.

Hening.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu Sasori?" Itachi memecahkan keheningan, menatap Sasori dari kaca.

Sasori menghela napas berat, "Masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Seandainya aku tahu bahwa dia akan mengelami kecelakaan, lebih baik aku memaksanya untuk ikut denganku ke Suna." Ucapnya menyesal.

Itachi menatap Sasori prihatin. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabat merahnya itu, karena ia juga merasakan saat ia diberi kabar bahwa Sasuke kecelakaan. Hanya saja ia lebh bersyukur karena Sasuke hanya mengalami keretakkan tulang di bagian kaki dan dapat pulih kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak seperti adik sahabatnya yang hingga saat ini terbaring koma.

"Apa kecelakaan itu benar-benar parah?" Itachi ingin merutuki kebodohannya. Tentu saja ia tahu pasti sangat parah jika korbannya mengalami koma dan belum bangun hingga saat ini.

Sasori menatap jalanan kota Konoha yang ramai lancar dengan kosong, "Jantung." Diam. "Selain kecelakaan itu, dia menderita kelainan jantung karena ia terlahir prematur saat usianya 6 bulan. Tubuhnya sangat kecil dan lemah, aku melihatnya dari foto yang diberikan oleh ayah." Lanjtnya. "Dia adalah wanita yang sangat aku sayangi setelah ibu, dia adikku yang terbaik, dia selalu tersenyum walaupun aku tahu hidupnya tidak seindah senyumannya." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke diam. Tetapi menyimak dengan baik apa yang dikatakan sahabat dari kakaknya.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita sebelunya sasori." Itachi kaget dengan penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Ia beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis ceria yang selalu memeluk Sasori ketika laki-laki itu kembali ke rumah.

Sasori diam menghiraukan perkataan Itachi, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Jika dalam waktu dekat ini pihak rumah sakit belum mendapatkan pendonor yang tepat untuk Sakura," jeda. "Dia tidak akan berada di sampingku lagi." Lanjutnya berat.

Itachi hampir menabrak mobil dihadapannya jika ia tidak mengendalikan laju mobilnya lagi, terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Sasuke menatap kakanya yang mencoba tenang. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka berdua bahas, ia tidak mengenal adik Sasori itu siapa.

"Apa pihak rumah sakit belum mendapatkan pendonor?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, Itachi melihatnya dari kaca. "Aku mengajukan diriku sebagai pendonor." Itachi tersentak, hampir menabrak mobil dihadapannya lagi.

"Hari-hati Itachi!" Sasuke menatap kakaknya khawatir, walaupun tidak ditunjukan dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Dia tidak mau masuk rumah sakit lagi.

Sasori menatap Itachi, menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Bukankan pendonor jantung itu tidak bisa dilakukan untuk orang yang sehat?" Sasuke bertanya. Itachi dan Sasori menatapnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, menatap kendaraan. "Aku hanya mengemukakan apa yang aku tahu," lanjutnya.

Itachi dan Sasori menganggukan kepalanya paham. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Pendonor organ dalam jantung memang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sehat, biasanya pendonor akan mendonorkan organnya apabila mereka memiliki penyaki parah atau keadaan tertentu yang membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan untuk hidup.

"Kau benar, oleh karena itu keluargaku tidak menyetujuinya dan dokter pasti tidak akan melakukannya," ucapnya.

Itachi mengangguk menegerti, menyetujui apa yang dilakukan orang tua Sasori dan kebijakan dokter tersebut. "Jika aku jadi keluargamu, tentu aku juga akan melarangmu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Jika kau berada dalam posisiku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening.

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang tenang menyetir, tetapi ia tahu jika kakaknya itu berpikir. Sedikit banyak Sasuke penasaran apa yang akan Itachi jawab. Jika yang dalam posisi koma di rumah sakit saat ini Sasuke dan memerlukan pendonor jantung. Itachi berpikir keras dalam diamnya, jika Itachi yang berada dalam posisi Sasori, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu Sasori" ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke tersentak. Sasori tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menyahut ketus. "Jika aku jadi adiknya dan tahu bahwa kakakku mendonorkan jantungnya untukku setelah aku bangun, tentu aku akan sangat kecewa." Lanjutnya.

Sasori menatap Sasuke dalam diam, tidak meyetujui pendapat Sasuke. "Mengapa kau kecewa? Kau tahu bahwa itu aku lakukan demi keselamatan adikku!" lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau bilang bahwa adikmu memiliki penyakit jantung, dan kau bilang bahwa dia selalu tersenyum ceria. Pasti dia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi, tentu ia tidak mau membuat orang-orang disekitarnya khawatir. Akan sangat kecewa bila ketika dia bangun dan mengetahui bahwa kau tak ada, untuk apa selama ini bertahan?"

Itachi diam. Tidak menyangkan Sasuke akan berbicara sepanjang itu. Tetapi diam-diam dia menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

Sasori terdiam.

Hening.

Sakura menatap Konohamaru yang tersenyum kearahnya tanpa beban, kepalanya tertutup dengan topi bergambar bola dibagian tengah. Anak itu bermain dengan ketiga temannya, ia juga ikut bermain membuat sebuah istana dari pasir pantai disana. Ketiga anak itu berusia sekitar enam tahun.

Sebelumya ia sudah menyelidiki Konohamaru, karena ia sudah mengenal anakitu sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit ini. Konohamaru adalah salah satu pasien rawat jalan di rumah sakit konoha, tempat ia berada sekarang. Anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang memiliki penyakit kelainan hati yang masih bertahan dan segera membutuhkan pendonor hati yang cocok untuk anak itu.

"Sakura _oneechan_!" ucapnya seraya menyengir menunjukan giginya yang tumbang dua dibagian depan seraya menunjuk istana pasir buatannya. "Punya Konohamaru bagus tidak?" ucapnya semangat.

Sakura mendekat, lalu tersenyum seraya menunjukkan kedua jempol tangannya keatas. "Bagus sekali Konohamaru," ucapnya lalu menepuk kepala Konohamaru yang tertutup oleh topinya.

"Aku membuat istana yang bagus untuk Sakura _oneechan_..." ucapnya masih menyengir.

Sakura duduk bersimpuh di depan istana pasir yang dibuat oleh Konohamaru, lalu meraih ranting yang terdapat pada pasir itu. Ia menusukkan ranting itu pada dua daun Sakura yang berguguran, sehingga membentuk sebuah bendera bewarna merah muda. Lalu menancapkan ranting itu dibagian istana milih Konohamaru.

"Istanan ini milik kita berdua," ucapnya kemudian.

Konohamaru tersenyum senang, lalu mencari ranting dan kelopak Sakura yang ada disekitarnya, melakukan apa yang Sakura lakukan tadi. Dan menancapkan di sisi bangunan istana pasir yang lain. "Milik Sakura _oneechan _dan Konohamaru.."

Sakura tertawa menanggapinya.

Konohamaru juga tertawa.

Dua orang temannya menatap Konohamaru heran.

Sakura kembali menepuk kepala Konohamaru, "Sakura _oneechan_ pergi dulu ya, nanti _neechan_ akan kembali." Ucapnya.

Konohamaru menganggukan kepalanya lalu mencium pipi Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Sakura terkekeh kala Konohmaru menundukan kepalanya malu. Setelahnya ia betdiri dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Konohamaru yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan hingga Sakura menghilang persimpangan.

Kedua temannya menghampiri Konohamaru yang masih melambaikan tangannya. "Konohamaru?"

"Ya?" Konohamaru menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, lalu tersenyum menatap kedua temannya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

.

**~TBC~**

**.**

Sebenrnya chapter ini udah pernah di publish cuma keapus, jadinya musti di upload lahi haftt...

Makasihh yang udah baca dannungguin yahhh..

**Makasih buatt...**

**Jessica d'little angel** : makasih reviewnya yaa...

: syudahhh

**cherryl **: makasih reviewnya yahh...

**RAR** : oyaa? Kurang tau kalo ada yang sama jalan ceritanya.. semoga aja ngga yahh

**Salam,**

**Fiyui-chan**


End file.
